The Death of Darquesse
by hes-beauty-hes-jason-grace
Summary: Valkyrie finds a way to get rid of Darquesse once and for all, but it comes with a very high price.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skullduggery Pleasant**

* * *

The first time Valkyrie had listened to the whispers of Darquesse was in mid-air. She lifted herself up to her bedroom window, using the air currents to guide her ascent. The quiet voice was in the back of her head. It was always there no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. _How easy would it be to just fly. This? This was a mockery of flying, a cheap trick compared to soaring high enough to feel the clouds leaving condensation on her skin. Darquesse's skin._ " _Shut up_ ," Valkyrie told the voice. But she felt herself considering it. Skulduggery wasn't around to stop her, they'd said good bye ten minutes ago when he dropped her back at her place. Common sense told her not to listen to Darquesse. But Skulduggery didn't have common sense to ignore in the first place, so it wasn't like he could lecture her about it. She decided to give in just this once. Cain dropped back down from her window sill, running as soon as her boots hit the grass. She made sure she was a safe distance away from her family before she allowed Darquesse to take over. She took a running jump and flew up into the brisk night air.

She wasn't _going_ to tell Skulduggery about this. She was still mad at him for not telling her about being Lord Vile sooner. She probably always would be. And, Valkyrie had to admit it, she was guilty. Guilty that she'd endangered her family, the normal people who went about doing normal people things, for something as stupid as flying on her own. She made a mental vow that she would never do it again. But of course, that didn't stop it from occurring again anyway.

The second time it had happened was mid-fight. Valkyrie had been hurt so badly she was half dead more times than she could count. But this was worse. She could feel herself slipping closer and closer to death. She could barely more. Every time Skulduggery attempted to get to her, he was pulled away. Skulduggery couldn't help her, not this time. _But I can_ , came the familiar voice. All her wounds were healed in an instant, it was far too easy. Darquesse stood up and killed every single one of them, a feat impossible for Valkyrie. She turned to the skeleton with a dark smile. "Skulduggery, how nice it is to see you again."

"Valkyrie, listen to me-"

Darquesse laughed, "Didn't you know? She _let_ this happen."

More and more Valkyrie found herself wishing for the level of power that came with being Darquesse. More and more she found herself giving in. Skulduggery was worried about her. He tried to talk her out of it. But how could he, when he himself had given in to Lord Vile for all those years. In a final attempt he said in an urgent voice," Val, listen to me. You were terrified that Darquesse would hurt your family. She's you, Valkyrie. Are you really going to risk killing your family over power? I know, I was there. And it's not worth it."

"I'm sorry Skulduggery, you're right. It's not worth it. I just can't believe I let it get so bad. I know she's me, but it's never _felt_ like it. I wanted the same things she wanted, I wanted _power_. I couldn't see the difference between her and me. I was starting to think there was no difference. I just-"

"I know, Valkyrie. I know."

"Can you drop me home? I think I just need to spend some time with my family."

She held baby Alice one last time. She wrapped her little hands around Valkyrie's finger.

"You're going to be great when you grow up. You're cute now, but you don't do much. You have to do things to be great. I wish I could see that, but if I don't do this, you won't grow up in the first place."

It was hard to leave. She almost couldn't go through with it. But when Melissa Edgley's car pulled into the driveway, she left. It would only make things harder.

Yes, what she had said was true. She and Darquesse were the same person and the only way to kill Darquesse was to kill herself. She stood at the edge of the precipice, heart thudding so loudly that it filled her ears and she could hear nothing else. She thought about Alice, growing up with a sister she'd never met properly. She thought about her parents never knowing why she hadn't come home. She thought about Skulduggery losing the closest thing to a family he had left. She knew he thought of her as the child he'd never gotten to have. All these thoughts buzzing around in her brain made her take one unsure step away from the edge. But it all came back to Alice. Desmond and Melissa wouldn't have their Stephanie. But they'd have another daughter, one who would never have a prophecy about being the one to wipe out every living thing around her. She knew Skulduggery would look after her too. And he'd make sure the same thing wouldn't happen to Alice as it had to Valkyrie. She closed her eyes and took two steps forward. She fell smoothly, for once using no air currents to guide her down. Darquesse threatened to bubble out, but for the first time since this whole situation had started, Valkyrie fought her back down. She closed her eyes.

"Valkyrie!" They snapped open just as she hit the rocks. Skulduggery was right beside her now. He hadn't been before. Her perception was going funny. With a smile on her bleeding lips she muttered out, "I have been known to be"-she took a shuddering breath,"irresponsible. It's entirely possible it's happening right now."


End file.
